Benjamin-B300
|rank = |specialty = *Command *Assault *Shock Trooper|battles = *Battle of Crimson Tide *Battle of Surch *Battle of New Century|status = Deceased|class = , |imageBG = |image = }}Benjamin-B300, born Benjamin Walsh, was a super soldier during the . While a recent leader, he commanded the fireteam known as Bravo Team in the Alpha-Zulu Corps and became one of its commanders. He was killed during the Battle of New Century, holding off Covenant forces so his allies could escape. Early Years Born on Vixel in 2529, Benjamin "Benji" Walsh was considered and outcast by many even his own parents, though they ever admit it. Due to constant neglect and poor conditions, Benji ran away from home and found a one way ticket off of Vixel and to Venus. Taking the trip, Benji began a nice conversation of a man wearing navy clothing. The man introduced himself as Senior Petty Officer Franklin Mendez. Hearing Mendez's stories reminded him of home and when the ship landed on Venus he wanted to return home. Unknown to the 6 year old, Mendez was planning to abduct the child for the Spartan III program. Calling in his ONI agents for abduction, Ben said he wanted to join the UNSC now if it meant returning home. Mendez happily agreed and Benji was entered into the Spartan III program. Placed into Bravo Team during training, Ben would form bonds with William-B303, Julius-B301 and Peter-B305. Soon linking up with members of Alpha company, Bravo Team was formed. Military Career Benjamin-B300 went on serval deployments all around the galaxy until uniting under the Alpha-Zulu Corps. Bravo Team primary roles were as data retrieval and shock troopers and specialized in space and urban war zones for combat. Battle of Crimson Tide Benji and Bravo Team were deployed to once thought lost station Crimson Tide. Deploying out of a pelican, Bravo made their way inside the station and were soon ambushed by Covenant forces. Forming a circle the spartans were quickly surrounded, but William was able to land one lucky grenade placement and punch a hole to escape to cover. Finishing off the rest of the Covenant, Benji contacted the UNSC Crimson Defender for reinforcements. Denying their request, Ben took true command of the situation. Having William, Peter and Carter-A259 go to the server room to extract any possible data the station had, Benji, George-A255 and Julius made their way to central control. Successfully completing both objectives, Bravo received some insight on Crimson Tide. The station was built to contain rogue spartans if any were to actually rebel. However the revelation was short lived as a Covenant Fleet came out of slip-space and headed for the station. Realizing the odds were not in their favor, Benji recalled their pelican and the operation changed to asset denial. Moving towards the station's reactor core, Bravo encountered mass Covenant resistance along the way. Clearing the main reactor room, William and Julius went to work decrypting the station's security system while George and Peter interrogated and surviving elite. Carter was able to find a translator prototype and used to it understand the elite. Just as the Will and Julius cracked the system, a group of Spec-ops elites entered the scene and killed the captured elite and attacked the spartans. Unknown to both sides, Benji had climbed into the rafters and jumped down, landed on the back of one elite stabbed him, kicked another elite in the face with George taking that one out and gunning down the third. With the core exposed and damaged to the point were Crimson Tide would be destroyed for certain, Bravo moved to the hanger, entered their pelican and flew away from the station. Just before the station blew, the Crimson Defender appeared and the spartans made it onboard just the station blew. Battle of Surch Long after joining the Alpha-Zulu Corps, Bravo Team was deployed to the planet Surch as it was under siege for 5 long days. Before being deployed to the Surch High Comm Center, Carter-A259 was reassign to NOBLE Team therefore he was removed from the team before the battle. Landing in an hot LZ, Bravo only had a five minute window before three CCS-class cruisers closed in on the center. Moving in as fast as possible, Benji along with his AI Freeman began pulling all data from the center while William and George defended the team. Before the team entered the building however, Peter was wounded and with the help of Julius was making a very slow recovery. As Benji and Freeman's data retrieval was complete, Peter took one of Julius' SMG's and began to provide cover fire for Bravo. Continuing their objective, Bravo made their way towards the pelican. Giving the Covenant all the fire he could Ben still could not give enough and as more Covenant rained down upon them, the pelican was forced to leave Peter behind as he was stabbed in the back by and energy sword. Bravo returned to the UNSC Hamlet and was greeted by fellow commander of the corps including Captain Roderick. After a few minutes of talk, the Hamlet left the planet as it too was taken by the Covenant. Battle of New Century The Battle of New Century began with the Covenant attacking the capital New London. After a day, the Hamlet was deployed with the Alpha-Zulu Corps to defeat the Covenant. Bravo Team was the first spartans on the ground as they were the driving for behind OPERATION Dive-Bomb. Ben and the rest of Bravo moved through the city of New London with dozens of ODST's. Moving into the City Center Town Hall, Benji and Bravo captured the town hall and reinforced Next Dawn Base. After the base was secured, Ben began to find points of interest for the UNSC to strike down upon. The following day, Delta Team was deployed on OPERATION Red Rover and assaulted the remaining Covenant forces. That night, Bravo Team was then deployed to retrieve Delta from capture with a single marine fireteam. Luckily, all the spartans and Marines returned that night with no casualty and no major injuries. OPERATION Sandstorm On the 10th of November, the Covenant took control of the Lapus Desert and Gorge to the far east, and thus Captain Avery and Captain Roderick-A207 devised OPERATION Sandstorm. On November 14th at 10:00 hours, Spartan Teams Alpha, Bravo, Echo, Yankee, and Zulu were deployed to the desert each with their own intended targets along with multiple air force troopers providing cover fire. During the attack, George and Will found and hijacked a scarab tank and began to use it to aid the spartans. Bravo Team then joined in as Julius managed the weapons while Benji provided outside fire. Echo Team would join Bravo and hijack banshees but only after one of their own died by a wraith blast. As one successful unit, the spartans made their way to three massive stating areas in Lapus Desert. Willian-B303 and George-A255 used the scarab they hijacked to obliterate the center area while Benji, Julius and Echo Team cleared the far east area about four cliques out. Alpha Yankee and Zulu were then tasked with eliminating the area to the west about 10 cliques away from the central area. After four hours of battle, Roderick reported the operation as a success despite the heavy air force causalities and the single dead spartan. New London Just six days after the recapture of the Lapus Desert, New London was hit hard by multiple Covenant ships. Benjamin then deployed Bravo Team to assist with civilian evacuation and UNSC retreat to somewhere either off world or to the Lapus Desert. On the 24th the Covenant began to attack Next Dawn Base with Bravo being deployed to secure the area. While Julius and George stayed at the base to drive off a Corvette, Benji and Will went to the surrounding buildings to rearm several AA guns around the facility. Successfully driving the Covenant away from the base, Bravo Team gave the go on using orbital rounds, said rounds destroyed the corvette. New Stellic City On November 29th 2545, the Covenant then pushed into another mega city, New Stellic City tuning the whole city into a dark zone. Alpha, Bravo and Foxtrot Teams were then deployed into the dark zone in order to get a full read on the city. Moving into the city at 23:30 hours, the spartans made their way through, silencing all Covenant they found. By 1 o'clock in the morning, Benji and Steven-A231 had found the Covenant command center. Benji along with Foxtrot Team were deployed to the center and easily took it over. Clearing the skies for an opening for the Hamlet, Benjamin-B300 contacted Captain Avery stating the mission was a success. Later that day, Roderick-A207 and Bravo were deployed to the East Defense Facility to make it a beachhead for the UNSC. But as the spartans landed, they were all recalled to the UNSC Altman while Avery held off the Covenant. Benji then volunteered to stay behind to defend the beachhead as it could be a very powerful place to hold. Though Roderick did not agree he still went with the idea and thus boarded the Altman and left with the Alpha-Zulu Corps. Bravo Team then defend the facility against waves of Covenant forces, but soon George-A255 was killed by an energy sword in his spine. Now deploying brutes, the Covenant sent another ship to combat the Hamlet. Within five minutes, Julius-B301 was wounded and his skull crushed by a gravity hammer. Soon, the Covenant won the skies and shot down Avery, killing him in the process. At 11:24 that morning, William-B303 was then beheaded by an elite. Running out of ammo, Benji then charged down several grunts, taking their weapons, but was no match as a spec-ops elite split his thought. Benjamin-B300 was dead along with Bravo Team. Legacy Though the spartan did not have much of a legacy, he was still honored for his heroism during the Battle of New Century. In 2572, monument was constructed to both Captain Avery and Bravo Team. Benji's grave is also located around the outskirts of New Stellic City. Benjamin's stealth skills have also been used by other spartans like his ability to hind in the rafters to get the jump on foes. Benji has also been honored at his home world of Vixel and its new capital, New Century. Psych-Interviews Personality Benji has been know to have an explosive personality and has a sheer determination to do whatever it takes to win. Benji had shown respect for his superiors especially Roderick-A207 and Captain Avery. He has also shown respect for his entire team, mostly William-B303 and Peter-B305. Sometimes, this respect seems as if Benjamin is looking up to these leaders, these "heroes" as he calls them for inspiration during battle or comforting the team. Benji is also known to be very serious in combat despite his young age. He has been deemed as a man who takes any given situation and makes it his own not matter what or who is involved, he makes sure everyone who can get out gets out. Benjamin Walsh has also had his fair share of violent outbreaks and attacking fellow spartans and other members of the UNSC. One such example has been when he brutally attacked Jackson-A295 of Echo Team after the Battle of Surch. Because of his violent outbreaks, Benji has been placed in isolation several times in training and even during deployments. Benji has shown signs of quick temper which normally gets the better of him, due to him only being thirteen when he was first deployed to Crimson Tide. Benjamin (according to his peers) has a huge ego as well, which only shows during his down time in between missions, never in the battlefield. Benjamin also enjoyed to push himself to his limit no matter what, training or if the situation called for it, pushed himself in battle. Physical Appearance Benjamin-B300 physical appearance is that of an almost ordinary teenager but with the added hight and muscular system. Benji's physical appearance may have off set certain members of the UNSC and the Covenant, but he should not be taken lightly. Ben has been described by his fellow spartans as strong, perhaps one of the strongest humans alive. Benjamin was also known for his speed, being one of the fastest Spartan-III's around. Relationships Bravo Team Benji held a strong relationship with his teammates during their time together, considering them brothers and acting like an older brother to Carter-A259, whom he would spare from the Battle of Surch. Roderick-A207 The two were known to have a mentor-student type relationship with the two showing a brotherly love for the other, yet Roderick was still looked up to for guidance and information on life. James T. Avery James and Benji had a stable working relationship with each other and saw themselves as a father-son duo while on missions with each other. Benji had a large amount of respect for James and in return, James honored him and would not leave his side during the Battle of New Century. Quotes Confirmed Kill Count Least to Greatest Hunters: 16 Brutes: 22 Elites: 529 Grunts: 601 Jackals: 622 Total Kill Count: 1,790 Confirmed Kills Category:Beta Company Category:Alpha-Zulu Corps Category:BEN THE BESTverse Category:Vixel Category:SPARTAN-IIIs